


Love is... A Thoughtful Mixtape

by 305unreal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADD/ADHD, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Astronomy, Bulimia, Bullying, Dyslexia, Insecurity, M/M, Music as a coping mechanism, Mutual Pining, Studying, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: Roman is the very openly gay theater student who has been pining for the same guy for the past six years.Logan pushes himself to ace all of his classes... but he also wants to help best friend Roman with his crush situation.Virgil is a tired emo on the verge of panic attacks almost daily with only best friend Patton at his side.Patton is a bulimic, distressed dad-friend who hypocritically worries about everyone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Love is... A Thoughtful Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here, I made you this CD...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967187) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I read a fic and liked the concept, but the author stopped writing it and orphaned the work... so, I'm putting a spin on it and trying my hand at it. Please leave comments!

“What am I supposed to do about him, Lo?”

Roman sighs like a grade-schooler with a puppy love crush. He doesn’t pay attention as he jostles his lunch tray, mashed potatoes spilling onto his best friend Logan’s stale brownie. Not that Logan notices. He’s got his nose in an Agatha Christie book he borrowed from the school library yesterday.

“You could always go over there and talk to him.”

Roman stares at the boy across the table like he’s grown a second head. Logan barely glances at him over his book but rolls his eyes when he does. Roman shakes his head and sputters.

“We’re from opposite ends of the school system, Calculator Watch!”

“Better than stalking him from afar.”

Roman reacts by snatching the book from his friend’s hands and running away. Logan scrambles over the table and chases after.

“Come back, Brat!”

The boys cause a small commotion, and Virgil intently watches with a strange look in his eyes. His best friend Patton eats the peanut butter banana sandwich he packed and watches Virgil’s emotions change in quick succession.

“Why does Prince Douche always watch us at lunchtime?”

Patton frowns at the nickname but swallows his food before he tries talking. “Hey now, Shadowling. There’s a chance he doesn’t mean any harm.”

Virgil nods, albeit with a put-upon sigh. He reaches for the homemade brownie in Patton’s bag. “He makes me anxious, Pop Star.”

Patton sighs knowingly. “Will you please stop worrying about him, Verge? You need to eat your food.”

“I _know_. But what about in astronomy? He made that joke, and I laughed! I knew I should’ve just taken chemistry.”

Patton shakes his head. “You like stars and skies, not explosions and elements. Besides, he looked to see who laughed for maybe a split second.”

“What if he talks to Logan about me? After he looked at me, he immediately went back to talk with him.”

“He always talks to Logan, buddy. They’re best friends, like you and me.”

Virgil gasps. “What if they’re secretly dating? What if they’re planning on overthrowing the rest of the school? They could start with you! What if they go to a game and make the pyramid fall?”

Patton winces, feeling the force of Virgil’s oncoming panic attack in the air. Wordlessly, he takes Virgil’s hand and leads him down the hallway. When an administrator tries to stop them, Patton warns them that he’s about to throw up and needs Virgil for moral support. The administrator frowns but allows them to pass. The faculty at the school never think about mental health.

Arriving in the bathroom, Patton quickly wets a paper towel and locks him and Virgil in the handicapped stall. He places the paper towel onto Virgil’s forehead and starts counting. Breathe in four seconds, hold for seven seconds, and breathe out eight seconds. Four-seven-eight. Four-seven-eight. Once Virgil has calmed down, Patton fishes out a tongue depressor from his pocket.

“Turn away, please.”

Virgil sighs but, like always, makes no comment. He pulls the headphones (resting on his shoulders) up to his ears. He switches his phone onto music and turns away. Patton inserts the tongue depressor into his mouth and presses down onto the back of his throat. A couple of milliseconds later, he vomits what little he had for lunch. He makes sure to be loud enough for the administrator to hear, and to leave a small trail.

Once his stomach feels better, Patton unlocks the door, and Virgil is the first one out and onto the floor beneath the paper towel dispenser. Patton goes straight for the sink to wash out his mouth and clean the depressor in case he needs to induce his vomiting again today. He knows Virgil is against it, but it’s very difficult for him to stop. After his mouth is clean and he’s chewing minty gum, he nods to Virgil. The purple-haired boy turns off the music and sets his headphones around his neck.

“Do you feel like you can go to class?”

Virgil slowly blinks. “Which one is it?”

“English,” He states calmly, knowing how disoriented Virgil can be after an attack.

He nods, and Patton helps him to his feet.


End file.
